Innocent Kiss
by Gamer Girl 3000
Summary: It was accidental. Neither of them didn’t want it to happen. It was...just a kiss. An innocent kiss. So why did it leave them wanting more? [Oneshot, Dasey]


Innocent Kiss

Author: Gamer Girl 3000

Genre: Romance

Rating: T (for some words, such as "incest")

Main Pairing: Derek/Casey - Dasey

Summary: It was accidental. Neither of them didn't want it to happen. It was...just a kiss. An innocent kiss. So why did it leave them wanting more[Oneshot, Dasey

Author's Note

Well, this is my first Life with Derek fanfiction, let alone a romance oneshot focusing on Derek/Casey (otherwise known as Dasey). I'm not really a good romance writer, but I hope you guys (and girls) will enjoy it.

I don't need any lies claiming the story was great. I want y'all to be honest. Just like I said in my A Farmer's Life for Me fanfiction, **if it's horrible, it's horrible. It it's great, it's great.** I'll accept it either way.

Oh, the story is also told in Casey's point of view. I just feel more comfortable telling stories in another person's point of view. I don't really know why.

Anyways, here is my Derek/Casey (or Dasey) oneshot. Hope you guys (and girls) like it!

Tootles,

Gamer Girl 3000

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Innocent Kiss

Sigh.

And to think it all started because of the everyday stepsibling rivalry that always occurs between Derek and me. I mean, me and Derek.

Lizzie and Edwin get along great. Then again, Edwin's the somewhat opposite of Derek. Derek is...a monster. Scratch that, a _spoiled_ monster. Whatever Derek wants, Derek gets.

It all began this morning. I woke up a bit late because _somebody_ modified my alarm clock to ring ten minutes later than usual. So I stumbled out of my bed, still a bit groggy from my sleep, and headed over to the bathroom.

What I didn't know was that my eldest stepbrother was already inside, brushing his teeth. But, the idiot left the bathroom door open, so I just walked in on him. _While he was fresh from the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist._

I practically let out a shriek when I absorbed the event in front of me. Luckily, it was a quiet scream. Luckily, no one heard, because nobody rushed in immediately after the screech left my mouth.

"A little privacy would do," muttered Derek, irritated. "Leave. Now." Fortunately for me, his towel was wrapped around him tightly, so there was no chance it would fall down.

"Well, who's the one who adjusted my alarm clock to ring ten minutes late?" I retorted angrily, shoving him through the door. "Get out, it's my turn to take a shower."

"I need to spit and rinse," Derek sputtered rudely, grabbing me and pushing me outside the bathroom door. "And it's not my fault you're a heavy sleeper."

"Heavy sleeper? What?" I repeated disgustedly, scowling at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You should've heard the noise Edwin made when he played around with your alarm clock. The klutz. Looks like you do have a Venturi who follows you, after all." He leaned his head and spit into the sink, grabbing the cup of water to rinse.

"Der-ek!" I pronounced each syllable of his name angrily, stomping back inside and shoving him aside. "Get out!"

In response, he pushed me again. "_You_ get out," he ordered. "My bathroom."

"Says who?"

"I do," he says in a matter-of-factly manner. "It's my house, even though you McDonalds invaded it."

That statement he uttered so calmly caused my blood to boil even more. Gathering my might, I thrusted him strongly aside, grumbling furiously, "GET OUT!!!"

That push was so strong, too strong for me, that I also fell. And...

Oh, no.

_My lips were pressed against his due to the impact of my mighty shove. And, as an unfortunate bonus, my body was on top of his._

I closed my eyes and wanted to disappear right there. Quickly, I stood up and heaved in a large breath, thinking it was appropriate to utter an apology.

But I found I couldn't. "I... Derek... I'm... The push..." I stuttered foolishly.

Derek stood up also and faced me, his face hard to read of expression. His face consisted mostly of shocked, his eyes wide, and his mouth opened.

For a minute, we just stood there, anxiously glancing at each other. Then, Derek decided to speak. But, the word he said surprised me.

"Wow." He whispered quietly.

"What, I push hard?" I rolled my eyes and turned around. But, for some strange reason, I had the growing urge to grab Derek and kiss him again. I didn't, of course. I mean, it's practically incest...

Why was I suddenly feeling...romantic feelings toward...my stepbrother? It's just...wrong. Isn't it? I-I'm confused.

"No," Derek spoke up again. "That was--"

I interrupted him. "If you're going to insult me and say that was totally unnecessary and it was my entire fault, then go ahead. I don't really care anymore." I began to walk toward the door.

"No," he said again, a hint of cheerfulness in his voice.

Hold on a minute. _Cheerfulness?_ Derek barely felt that way, unless he had a hot date, won money from/or a bet, or was victorious in a hockey game.

"Then what?" I asked, getting a bit impatient. That urge came back again.

"That kiss was awesome," he murmured, looking at me in a strange and new way. His lips pointed up in a smile towards me, and no, it wasn't one of his ever-famous smirks.

A pink blush appeared on my cheeks as I stared at him, in also a new way. I have to admit, when he's smiling, he truly turns good-looking. No, I wasn't focusing on his bare chest (I'm not a pervert).

For the first time, I smiled sincerely toward my stepbrother. But, that smile barely lasted, for I realized something. "Derek, this is wrong. Y-you're my stepbrother..." My voice faded.

Derek shrugged. "So? We're not blood-related, so, technically, it somewhat _isn't_ wrong. It's wrong when a brother and sister, who both have the same mom and dad, kiss. Not when stepsiblings do, because you're not really related to my dad in any way, except that Nora is married to him."

My smile returned after I heard that. It was then that I finally realized I had feelings for Derek Venturi, maybe feelings that existed a long time ago. I can tell he felt the same way. I also realized that Derek really had a heart underneath his rugged and annoying exterior.

"Shall we tell Mom and George about this?" I asked him.

Derek shook his head. "Let them found out by themselves. But, for now, I don't really care." He approached me, and I came close toward him.

And, our lips met, and this time, it wasn't accidental, and, this time...

We kissed while standing up.

Well, there's my oneshot! I know it's a bit on the "short" side, but I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review! I would highly appreciate it! And, remember, I'll accept flames and positive remarks! Just be honest!


End file.
